


Трудности воспитания

by Kai Ender (kaiender)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Babies, Cetaganda, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/Kai%20Ender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for xiorlanth for the Winterfair Open Exchange on prompt "Haut Rian Degtiar, Miles ba-clone. Nature vs. nurture."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Трудности воспитания

**Author's Note:**

> по заявке "Райан Дегтиан и ба - клон Майлза. Наследственность против воспитания".
> 
> Перевод на английский: Educational Challenges by Tel

У императрицы Цетаганды было три часа, чтобы разобраться с текущими делами. Отчеты и доклады заняли десять минут, оставался последний пункт, и Райан надеялась, что времени хватит.  
– Как наш экспериментальный проект? – спросила она, отпуская остальных слуг.  
Директор ясель понял, что спрятаться не за кого и попытался провалиться сквозь пол.  
– Оно не поддается воспитанию! – Как и каменные плиты мысленным командам.  
Райан вздохнула и принялась перечислять варианты.  
– Сладкого лишали?  
– Уговорило всю группу дать попробовать по ложечке десерта. Обожралось до крапивницы, три часа под капельницей.  
– В угол ставили?  
– Исписало стену дурацкими картинками и неприличными словами. Три орфографические ошибки.  
– В одиночку отправляли?  
– Болтало без умолку. Психолог говорит, есть опасность раздвоения личности.  
– Лекарства давать?  
– Вы же запретили чистоту эксперимента нарушать…  
– Ладно. А что натворил-то на этот раз?  
Директор опять замялся, но под грозным взглядом императрицы забормотал:  
– С предметами справляется, домашние задания выполняет, на уроках отвечает правильно… Но вы бы видели, с каким лицом и гонором оно это всё делает! И хоть бы раз по учебному алгоритму! Постоянно надо что-то своё придумать! Преподаватели уже за голову хватаются! Ну где это видано, сначала молоко наливать и мед класть, а только потом чай добавлять! Да ни одно ба себе таких выходок не позволяет! Да ещё и утверждать, что так, мол, вкуснее!  
Райан жестом остановила словесный поток.  
– А одногруппники к нему как относятся?  
– Обожают, – скривился директор. – И за что непонятно, и почему – неизвестно. А уж слушаются так вообще беспрекословно! Не будь оно бесполым, можно было бы подумать, что влюблены все поголовно. Хотя им же рано ещё!  
– Да, в данном случае бесполость это хорошо. Бесконтрольное размножение нам не нужно, – кивнула своим мыслям императрица. – А дисциплина?  
– Вчера опять сбежало с урока стихосложения в сад. Говорит, за иерархией муравейника наблюдать интересней. Хотя само иерархию соблюдает только, если на её вершине сидит!  
Райан нахмурилась, прерывая очередной поток бесконечных жалоб.  
– Ваше величество, – заныл директор, – переведите его в другие ясли. У меня же персонал скоро разбежится весь. Что мне, самому горшки выносить?  
– Это уже пятые ясли за три года, – машинально ответила задумавшаяся императрица.  
– Убил бы… – выдохнул директор, понимая, что деваться ему некуда.  
– Следом отправитесь, – безмятежно посулила Райан.  
– А можно, я ему хотя бы язык отрежу? – взмолился директор.  
– А что, язык жестов они ещё не изучали?  
– Ну или ноги сломаю, чтобы бегало меньше?  
– Как человек, знакомый с оригиналом, – ухмыльнулась Райан, – гарантирую, что не поможет.  
– Так давайте, отдадим его оригиналу! – возопил директор. – Они породили, пусть они и мучаются!  
– Подозреваю, Имперский Аудитор Барраяра не оценит подарочка. Как и вся остальная Галактика. Мы только открестились от создания адмирала Нейсмита!  
– А его что, тоже мы растили? – пролепетал директор.  
– Нет, он уже взрослым появился, мы упустили его воспитание. Так что этот экземпляр мне нужен в идеальном состоянии. Идите, работайте, и помните: возможно, вы разрабатываете характер вашего будущего Императора!


End file.
